1909 Chawosaurian legislative elections
The Chawosaurian Legislative Elections of 1909 were held on December 31, 1909. The Chawosaurian faction of the Conservative Party from the United Kingdom, led by Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy, regained their majority status lost in the 1905 legislative elections to the Chawosaurian faction of the Liberal Party UK. Gaining a net gain of 99 seats, and losing the popular vote by 63,621,118 points to the two liberal parties. Incoming Prime Minister Garfield Lucas Webster refused to run for the U.K. Liberal Party side because of their classical liberal trends. Webster's preferred party, the UK Labour Party, was not allowed to be a participant of this election because of anti-Socialist tendencies at that time period. Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson was replaced as leader of the Chawosaurian caucus of the British Conservative Party because of Wilson's embarrassing losses in the 1905 legislative elections and in the 1906 U.K. general elections, and the caucus chose the Right-Wing Populist, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy. Wilson received a backlash for attending the State funeral of Queen Victoria on February 4, 1901, believing Wilson is in cahoots with the Queen, and the rest of the British royalty and other European royalty. MacCarthy was elected Leader of the Opposition for the Anti-Santiago opposition in the 1909 Chawosaurian Opposition leadership election, defeating Jonathan Sarban Boleslaus V in a landslide victory. Under MacCarthy's leadership, the U.K. Conservative Party regained control of the Palace from the two Liberal Parties of both Canada and Britain, winning 316 seats to the Liberals' 284. MacCarthy used white supremacy to bring out the white voters of Chawosauria to vote while non-whites were ineffective in their voting. The elections were a victory for populists from both sides, and a defeat for the establishment, Chawosaurians got tired of the British controlling almost every aspect of Chawosaurian life, and the affected the popularity of outgoing Prime Minister Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson, and this whole election cycle saw the election of the new rising star in Bucharest District, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII gained national attention when he won an upset victory over the Social Democrat Pete Braescu, who was the frontrunner of the race, and he became labeled as "Chawosauria's Darling", Bismarck's win was considered a decisive victory for populism. It was mostly a win for right-wing populists more than it was for left-wing populists though. The Conservative Party UK regained control of the House of Commons, the House of Lords, and the House of Representatives, and expanded their majority in the Senate. The Liberals won the popular vote, and MacCarthy becomes the Leader of the Opposition. Background will not lead his party through this election.]] A party that wins the 301 seats needed for a majority in the Chawopolis Palace, as well as a majority of all four houses, the House of Commons, the House of Lords, the House of Representatives, and the Senate, will have legislative control of the Palace. The Majority Party's leader is called the Speaker of the Palace, and the Minority Party's leader is called simply the Minority Leader. The Speaker can be called the Majority Leader. The Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria (in this election, Emperor Santiago) can decide the Prime Minister regardless of the outcome of an election, the Supreme Leader can pick if he or she wants the minority leader to become Prime Minister, the Supreme Leader can also decide if he or she wants a random person who is neither majority or minority leader, not at all a member of the Palace, to be Prime Minister. The Supreme Leader has complete control of who the Prime Minister can be. Garfield Lucas Webster, the incoming Prime Minister, refused to run on any of the two British parties because the British Labour Party was not allowed to run because of widespread anti-Socialist tendencies back at that time period. Context Prime Minister Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson was unpopular because of his repeated ties to the British. and the Chawosaurians were also annoyed by the British for controlling every aspect of Chawosaurian society, imposing Victorian values on them, and trying to force Christianity down their throats. Malcolm Wilson was denied a second term by Emperor Santiago thanks to his unpopularity and his performance in the 1905 elections, and the fact that his party got crushed in the United Kingdom in the 1906 UK elections. A wave of populist anti-imperialist candidates ran regardless of party, this was a very ideological election rather than a partisan election. Wilson was the subject of antisemitic conspiracy theories and repeated anti-imperialist death threats. Wilson was called a fascist, a Jew, and a Catholic. The nomination of Garfield Webster was also strongly opposed because Webster was a Catholic, and Webster was also the subject of Anti-Catholic conspiracy theories. Results The election was held on December 20 to 29 of 1909, and the results were published on December 31, 1909. The Tories regained their majority but by a slim, 99 seats. It seemed like a landslide for the Tories, but the Tories had a slim majority of seats. The Tories lost the popular vote but gained in the popular vote modestly. The Canadian Liberals also gained in the popular vote but more than the Tories. Analysis The Tories and Canadian Liberals gained in popular support due to their messaging on anti-imperialism against Britain, but the Tories gained 99 seats led by MacCarthy. Prominent populists including Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII received nationwide attention for their populist messaging and landslide victories. See also * 1899 Chawosaurian legislative elections - previous decade election. * 1905 Chawosaurian legislative elections - previous election. * 1919 Chawosaurian legislative elections - next election. * Cancellation of the 1915 legislative elections. * Emperor Santiago of the British Empire - Supreme Leader during the election. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:MacCarthy Family